Jia Li
by phoenixvscrazysnow
Summary: Lily started to cry as she got up and ran, she didn’t know where she was going she just knew she had to get away, that was the moment that she disappeared from the wizarding world never to be seen again… please r/r, l/j
1. Prologue

Heya,  
  
I wanted to do a Lily/James fic that no one else had or that I hadn't seen  
  
This is just the prologue so please r/r and enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: eider yak yaw, um I own Joe and the plot the ducks and the school blah blah blah  
  
  
  
James Potter looked at the photo of his ex-girlfriend, it had been 3 years since she had dissapeared and not a sign of her, every letter was returned to him without being opened, every year he looked for her he got further away from her. She had crimson red hair and deep green eyes, a slim figure and she was 5' 7 in height. He thought back to that fateful day just after graduation.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
It was the day after graduation, James Potter and Lily Evans were walking down Hogsmeade's main street. When James pulled her into the station and bent down on one knee, " Lily, I-I- I Love You, Will you marry me?" he asked pulling a ring out of his robe pocket, Lily stared at the ring, it was pure gold, with two rocks forming a heart,  
  
"I-I-I- I don't know what to say James, it's beautiful, but I ca-c-can- can't marry you, I love you, but I can't, I just can't." Lily started to cry as she got up and ran, she didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away, that was the moment that she disappeared from the wizarding world never to be seen again.  
  
~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~  
  
He still loved her, he vowed then and there to find her no matter what stood in his way.  
  
  
  
A/n heya people, please r/r, this will be L/J  
  
I kinda got some writers block, so if you could help it would be great.  
  
Next Chapter: Sirius, Joe, and Bella 


	2. Black, Black and a party????

Hey I'm back!!!  
  
I'm so glad that you enjoyed the prologue, this is a year later, 7 million galleons to the reviewer that can tell me what to do next..  
  
  
  
Jia Li Knight, Miss Jia Li Knight to be exact sat at her teacher's desk at the front of the classroom, the 10 year old students had just left. Her thoughts drifted back and forth through the years, getting her letter for Hogwarts, meeting James, Sirius and Remus, Petty coming to Hogwarts, Petty getting expelled, passing all exams, running away, changing her name, getting married, Jonathan dying, starting to teach. When her mind was jolted back by one of her students calling her name.  
  
" Miss Knight, Miss?" the child said, she looked at Joe Black, her worse yet best student,  
  
" Yes Joe, what do you want?" she asked in a kind voice  
  
" My Uncle wanted to meet you Miss Knight, you know the one with the bike" he answered politely.  
  
She looked at the man standing beside yet behind Joe and almost choked, there standing in front of her was none other than Sirius Black, one of her partners in crime back in Hogwarts. He still had his shaggy and rugged good looks and he was still the same height as he was three years ago.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Black, Sirius Black"  
  
" Hello Mr. Black, I'm Jia Li Knight, Joe's Teacher" she said offering her hand to shake but instead he kissed her hand politely,  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Knight-"  
  
" Jia Li, please only the kids call me Miss Knight, well all except Joe" she smiled, " he calls me Jar lee, Jia, or vampire, I suppose it's because of the hair"  
  
" Hmmm well, I knew a girl once long time ago with crimson hair and green eyes like you, only her name was Lily, Lily Evans" he said looking sad.  
  
" What happened to her?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.  
  
" Well, my best friend asked her to marry him" he started, " and she ran away, telling him that she couldn't marry him. We've tried looking for her, but she just seems to have disappeared, that was four years ago." he watched as her face as it lit up and then crashed as she heard the story. " And may I ask why is a beautiful woman like you not married?"  
  
" I was, to Jonathan Knight, he died last year, he had three sisters Molly, Gin and Narcissa, two of them are married, I think" Jia Li said somewhat sadly  
  
" Then I can ask will you come to a party that I'm throwing tomorrow night?"  
  
" Please do Miss Knight, please do" Joe's voice said, he had been listening,  
  
" Um well.  
  
  
  
Hee Hee, what?! What did I do?!  
  
I think this is longer, I'll try making them longer form now on, anyway a BIG thank you to my three reviewers,  
  
1 JoyofPotter  
  
Sarah  
  
IceBaby (a.k.a caramel 1225  
  
A big thank you,  
  
Discalmer: ::sigh:: I don't own anything, except Joe, Gin and Jonathan, the ducks, and anything else you don't know 


	3. in which nothing happens, oh and a Prank...

Heya I'ma backa,  
  
Sorry I'm on a sugar high so forgive any mistakes  
  
  
  
From last Chapter:  
  
" Then I can ask will you come to a party that I'm throwing tomorrow night?"  
  
" Please do Miss Knight, please do" Joe's voice said, he had been listening,  
  
" Um well.  
  
  
  
" Um well, can I think about it?"  
  
" Sure you have till tomorrow after school"  
  
" Thank you Sirius Black, you my go know I just need to talk to Joe about the paper that is Due tomorrow"  
  
" You wanted to talk to me, Miss Knight?" Joe said when his Uncle had seemed to have left.  
  
" Yes I wanted to know where your Uncle went to school," she said  
  
" Um... hogwarts" he said quietly  
  
" Hmmm, I thought so, will you be going there Joe?"  
  
" I will if I get in"  
  
" Good, good, you see 4 years ago I fled to the muggle world because Voldermort was after me and I haven't been able to get to any joke shops and Mrs. Martin's class is going to declare a Prank war on us, so I thought if you could get some things we could win"  
  
" You know my Uncle and some of his friends were major Pranksters at Hogwarts, if you like they would probably love to help"  
  
" That would be great if you could ask them"  
  
" Sure they'd love to"  
  
"Cool oh and Joe"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
" Remember the Dungbombs"  
  
The next day:  
  
" Can anyone tell me why Queen Elizabeth I was said to be a witch?" Jia Li asked her Class, but before they could answer the door was fling open and 6 adults came in, in army style and halted in front of her one of the women barked out,  
  
" Requesting permission to speak ma'am"  
  
" Permission granted"  
  
" It was because her mother Anne was said to be a witch ma'am"  
  
" That was correct have a gold star"  
  
" Can I have a gold star too?" Sirius asked and gave a puppy dogface; it was too much for the class because they all burst out laughing.  
  
" State your names and why you are here" Jia Li said playing along  
  
" Sirius Black ma'am and I'm reporting for war"  
  
" Remus Lupin, War"  
  
" James Potter, War, though why would anyone want to war against you I don't know"  
  
"Ginny Knight, War" she was the one who got the gold star  
  
" Narcissa Knight, War"  
  
" Molly Weasley, War"  
  
" Very good, class and uh. people bring up here all the Prank items and Tricks you have and we will start"  
  
  
  
Reviewers:  
  
FireMaster: yeah there are a few implications and I'm trying with the length  
  
Sarah: thank you for being the only person to review on both chapters and I'll try and get the next one out in a few days  
  
Majesty: I know the Chapters should be longer and well about Sirius nephew it just came to me and he had to have a reason to meet her  
  
Milkyweed: ok I know, I didn't do that for this chapter, but I do love your ideas, it will be next chapter maybe anyway congrats you are the first person to pick up and tell me who Jia Li really is.  
  
DIAMOND'S GURL: well I did stop there, the next chapter will be up soon, I hope!  
  
A/n um there ain't much to say, I love reviews, I also love a flame here and there because I helps me write to what you want and I help me write a better story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own, I own the ducks, the plot and that's all ::Sob:: 


End file.
